Different Worlds
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo reflect on their life with their Digimons. My first poem concerning Digimon


I have just finished watching again the ending of Tamers. Once again it drove me and my companions to tears. I am dedicating this poem to that last and final episode and to the whole series as well. This one only has Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo, the 4 who biomerged. I'll put the others in another poem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters. It belongs to Bandai and Toei and is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo.

----------------------------------------------

**_Different Worlds_**

****

There was one day that changed my life forever,

And that one day was when I met you.

-

**I created you.**

**You were young, helpless and afraid**

**But so was I**

**Then I knew you**

**We became inseparable as our shadows**

**We were together and hopefully forever**

-

**You chose me.**

**You were wise, strong and yearned for my acceptance**

**I ignored you**

**Still you protected me and we grew strong**

**Our relationship strengthened**

**Forever will we fight, side by side.**

**-**

**You came to me.**

**I prohibited you to fight**

**Still you did…but it was of good purpose**

**We were the best of friends**

**And forever we will be.**

**-**

**You were with me**

**We ventured into a whole other dimension**

**You had to satisfy you hunger to fight**

**I helped you**

**Proudly will we stand forever.**

**-**

**I couldn't leave you**

**We evolved into one being and fought together in one body,**

**I was not watching in the sidelines anymore**

**United is the word**

**Together, we were strong**

**-**

**I could not let my friends be harmed**

**You helped me and we merged together in one spirit**

**I was now fighting, fighting for what is right**

**The feeling was incredible**

**We understood**

**-**

**I felt alone **

**You were hurt, but still you were there**

**We combined our strength and became one**

**Together we fought, together as friends**

**You were always there on my shoulder**

**My friend you will always be**

**-**

**A fighting soul, that's what we were**

**You fought for the plain reason of pleasure**

**Until we biomerged and became one**

**This time we fought for a reason; to save the world**

**May justice prevail**

**-**

Everything was perfect, all this were achieved. Until that day…that day that you left…that day that our promise was broken

**-**

**You promised me**

**I promised you**

**Forever will we be together**

**Until you left**

**You left me alone**

**You broke our promise**

**You destroyed my dream**

**But you made another promise**

**A promise not meant to be broken**

**A promise that you have to keep**

**A promise I will never forget **

**We will play again…**

**I hope, I pray that your promise be fulfilled**

**Then once again we can play**

_"Guilmon!"__ "Something's happening to me Takato!" I cradled you in my arms, not wanting you to go. Then you started to drift away…_

_"Guilmon!"__ "We will play again Takato…I look forward to that…"_

**-**

**Just when I started changing**

**Just when we were getting closer **

**You had to leave**

**You just had to leave me in the darkness**

**You just had to, right after we had become one spirit **

**You just had to, right after I had understood**

**Right after I had understood friendship**

**Right after I had understood what we were meant for**

**You just had to leave, didn't you?**

**But you told me**

**You told me that we'll meet again**

**Maybe, hopefully**

**We will**

**We will once again be together **

**Once again will we be given the chance to understand**

_"Renamon you can't leave me!" I hugged you. I brought you close to me, not wanting you to leave. But then you broke my grip and drifted away with the others to the unknown, leaving me with tears. "We will meet again Rika." "But when? Tell me when Renamon!"_

**-**

**We had become the best of friends**

**We helped each other through thick and thin**

**But why?******

**Why did you have to leave?**

**You left me here alone**

**You were my best friend**

**You had meant everything to me**

**Did I do something wrong?**

**I ponder on that question**

**Maybe I wasn't a good tamer**

**But we were the best of friends**

**Perhaps someday we will meet again, my friend**

**One day…**

**We will again be together**

**Mou-man-tai**

_"Terriermon!"__ "Henry… Mou-man-tai…" "Henry I'm sorry. The Digimon have to go back to their own world…" "But dad! You can't do this!" "I'm sorry…" "Mou-man-tai…" You drifted away into the door in the horizon. "Mou-man-tai…"_

**-**

**We were fighters**

**Together we survived in the Digital World**

**As you tried to satisfy your need to fight**

**We have been fighting beside each other all these years**

**But now it is time to say goodbye**

**Even though we have together been fighting souls,**

**Saying goodbye is hard**

**May you satisfy your need to fight**

_"Ryo…something's happening to me" "Cyberdramon!"__ Then you went away with the others, into the world we have been adventuring to for the past months. Survive, Cyberdramon, Survive the world. _

**_-_**

****

**_So now it is time to say goodbye_**

****

**_My friend, the day will come when we meet again_**

****

**_I hope that day is near_**

****

**_For when that day comes_**

****

**_Once again we will recount our different adventures…_**

****

**_In our two Different Worlds…_****__**

****

--------------------------------------------------

Well that's my first poem! Please tell me if you like it or not. I'll make of the rest of the tamers in another poem.


End file.
